


Solace

by silverspecks



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspecks/pseuds/silverspecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami know that sometimes sleeping with another person is the best sort of comfort out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

Solace 

Korra still has nightmares, curled up in her and Asami’s shared bed, warm from the summer heat, sweating it all away, as she shakes and screams until Asami comes home (another late night), and wakes her up again, rubbing her hair, gently, so not to startle her, and she gives her a shaky smile, as Korra smiles back upon awakening. 

Asami knows what it’s like to have nightmares, and she knows what has stopped haunting you when you are awake can still haunt you in your sleep. Fear can sneak up on you like that. It doesn’t go away so easily. 

“Another bad dream?” Asami asks. And Korra nods, not hiding from her, never from her. Not in a long time.

They hug, and Korra kisses her gently. 

“Want to go to sleep now?” Korra asks. Asami knows that Korra won’t fall back to sleep without her and so she nods. Asami has been having insomnia lately, with thousands of ways to improve the city running through her head. She always distracted herself from grief. Korra knows this, and Korra asking Asami if she wants to sleep is as much for Korra’s sake as for Asami’s.

Asami nods her head and Korra throws her a brilliant smile.

They curl up together in the bed. Korra with an arm around Asami, and bodies touching. 

Like this, they forget about the world, duties and responsibilities and bad dreams. 

Like this, curled against each other on their shared bed, there is peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a very short fluffy piece! I also don't own Legend of Korra.


End file.
